Rainstorm Surprises
by DaringDEP
Summary: This is post Sozin's Comet but Pre-Korra. Just some fun with Aang, Katara, and the rain. I made a few spelling and grammar corrections. I also slightly changed the ending. I hope you guys like it.


**I wrote this a LONG time ago...around the fall of 2009. I was looking through some of my old stuff and I found this. I've changed it a little bit to fit more of the Korra stuff but most of it is the same. This is just some post last airbender but pre-Korra Kataang fluff. I hope you all like it. And of course Avatar belongs to the brilliant Mike DiMartino, Brian Konietzko, and Nickelodian. I own nothing...except the name Aza but that's because I have no idea what General Iroh's mother's name is. I hope you all enjoy!**

Rain Storm Surprises

By Dare

"Aang" Katara pleaded as Aang packed his few materials "Please don't go. I know you want to help Zuko, but can't we wait until this storm clears?"

"Katara" replied a deeper, stronger voice. He had grown a lot since Sozin's comet. In appearances; he was no longer the goofy twelve year old boy, but the handsome strong Avatar of eighteen. He leaned against her body and held her tight. "Azula has escaped from the asylum. Zuko can't go looking for her by himself, she's too dangerous. Considering how unstable she is; the slightest offense could set her off. Remember what she almost did to you?"

Katara nodded. How could she forget? She sometimes could still see the thin lightning bolt headed straight for her and could hear the crazed laugh of Azula.

"Katara" Aang placed his hand on her cheek "Zuko needs all the help he can come by, especially our help. Besides Katara you knew when you married me that this was a possibility. Why haven't you started packing? We are really goanna need your healing hands if we're facing Azula" his childish smile nearly stopped her heart.

"I'm not going Aang"

"Why not? You're always up for an adventure"  
"Not always, I do enjoy adventure but sometimes I rather sta-"  
"Katara" his face was right in front of her now, stern as well as anxious-he did not like to see his wife in danger "What are you not telling me?"  
"I can't fight in my condition"  
"What condition?" he was suddenly extremely worried "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Aang…I'm fine" Katara replied "But knowing Azula this will be very dangerous and I can't fight because I might hurt the baby"  
"You…might…hurt…what?" his voice seemed out of breath  
"The baby…Aang" Katara meekly smiled "I'm pregnant"  
For second Aang looked like he was in shock. His face was blank looking at her as though he has never seen her plainly before.  
"Aang?"  
"Pregnant?" he breathed  
She nodded her head in clarifying his question.  
"YAHAHA!" he screamed while creating an air scooter. He zipped around their room. Laughing as he flew around. As he went across the ceiling he scooted out the window and up the temple walls.

"Aang!" Katara called. However it was hopeless the over powering storm drowned her voice. Katara took Aangs bison whistle and blew on it.  
In an instant Appa-the large flying bison-was at her window. Katara jumped on his back as she cried "Yip Yip"  
Appa soared even in the nasty storm to Aang who was still laughing and flying up the temple walls.  
"Aang!" Katara yelled "Aang get down here before you get hurt"  
"Okay Mama" he laughed as he stooped air bending and started to fall. His hands stretched wide as he dove down to the woman he loved. He began to spin so he would slow down. He lightly landed next to his wife on Appa. He then kissed her. Aang couldn't help it he wanted to feel her hair, her lips, her skin against his. His happiness and love for his wife seemed to grow every second they were together.  
"How long have you known?" Aang was finally able to ask after the lovers lips reluctantly separated.  
"About a week. I've been meaning to tell you I just wasn't sure how you would take it"  
He kissed her again, covering every part of her body. The heated passion ended suddenly  
"I knew there was something wrong with your energy!" he exclaimed his epiphany  
"Yes, you were right" she smiled remembering Aang asking Katara if she was feeling okay. When she told him she felt fine and asked why he asked he told her it was because her energy was wrong. She laughed at him-at the time-for making such a silly comment.  
"Ohh" Aang said as something suddenly came to his mind "I won't go Katara. I'll send a messenger Hawk telling Zuko why. He will understand, Mai just had Aza. Come on. Let's go inside and get away from this rain"  
"No Aang"  
"Well Katara, we have to go inside. You don't want to get a cold and get sick. You have to stay healthy-"  
"Aang that's not what I meant and you know it. Go…you've got a world to save"  
"But-"  
"No 'but's' Aang. I've known ever since we met that you'd have to protect the world. It's your duty to protect the world and that's why I love you. So go now and then comeback to me"  
"I don't want to leave you" he whispered  
"We won't be apart for long" She said wiping away the rain that fell in her face  
"You're wet" in a moment the rain no longer fell on Katara. It was blocked and now dripping onto Aangs bare chest.  
"So are you" and there they were. Two lovers protecting one another from the rain. Katara leaned closer and let their lips meet. She held onto Aang, not willing to let go. Aang kissed her back moving his hands into her hair. Taking in every second they were together. Aang pulled her closer as they leaned back on Appa's wet fur.  
Katara leaned closer kissing him all over taking in all of him. His tattoo, his smile, his eyes. Katara knew they should stop but she couldn't find her voice. "For all you know Katara" she reasoned with herself "This could be the last time you ever touch in this way again". As though Appa could read her mind a low growl boomed over the crash of the thunder.  
"All right buddy" Aang said while still holding Katara "We'll stop" Aang took the reins and lead them down to their room. And together they finished what little packing Aang needed. Well…there was more undressing then there was packing. But it seemed like no time before Appa was ready to leave and so was Aang.  
"Tell me again" Aang said as he sat on Appa  
"I'll be here waiting and so will the baby"  
"I hate leaving you"  
"You're not Aang. We won't be apart for long. But just as a reminder" Katara reached behind her neck and unclasped her mother's necklace "Here"  
"Katara I can't accept this"  
"I'm not giving it to you" Aang looked confused as Katara began to explain "it's on loan. You can keep it till you come back. That necklace is constant reminder to me that my mom is still here with me. That she's still connected with me. Just like I will always be with you. Carry it and know I am with you."  
Once again he leaned in and kissed his wife, the woman he had loved ever since he first awoke from the iceberg. Aang placed the necklace around his wrist…where it would stay until he returned home. He looked into her lovely blue eyes and knew that her smiling warm embrace would be what would keep him going in his quest to find Azula.  
"Kya" Aang voice was so soft against the vicious wind she could barely hear him  
"What?" Katara asked  
"If we have a daughter…I think we should name her Kya"  
Katara for a moment was speechless. Did he really just say that? How was it that he always knew exactly what to say at the right time?  
"Isn't it a little early to pick a name?" Katara finally replied after a long silence.  
"No" Aang answered "No it's not"  
Katara couldn't take it. As the tears streamed down Katara's drenched face she grasped her husband tightly. After 15 minutes of just holding each other close Aang finally set off. And it took all of Katara's will to let Aang go.  
"I will be back…sooner than you think" he said as he let go of Katara and set course to leave "I love you…Mama" were his final words to her.  
"I love you too…Papa" and with that, Katara watched Aang and Appa soar into the disastrous storm until the clouds blanketed the sky and covered any trace that her husband was ever there.


End file.
